5 Times Arthur Fell Victim To Merlin's Charm
by remioromen1344
Summary: and one time he invited it. Merthur. Merlin and Arthur had an unconventional friendship. Merlin -might possibly be sort of leaning a little bit towards- the flamboyant side. Maybe. And Arthur was not. It came down to Merlin being seductive and Arthur being no more able to resist his charm than anyone else. Warnings: mxm sex, blowjob, handjob, kissing not in that order p


Disclaimer: I disclaim

Warnings: mxm: kissing, handjob, blowjob, frotting through jeans, sex, brief rimming; minor language

* * *

Merlin and Arthur had, well, an _unconventional_ friendship.

Merlin _might possibly be sort of leaning a little bit_ _towards_ the flamboyant side. Maybe. And Arthur—well, Arthur was not. He was straight as an iron arrow. He was a footy player, he was an academic, and he was prim and proper just as his father raised him to be. Or, well, _most _of the time. See, the problem lay within the fact that Merlin, on top of _maybe being possibly sort of leaning a little bit towards_ the flamboyant side, was also very cunning. And conniving. And manipulative. And sneaky. Or so Arthur believed. But what it came down to was that Merlin was just very, very _seductive._ And Arthur, well, Arthur was no more able to spurn his charm than anyone else.

The first time it happened, Arthur didn't think much of it. He and Merlin had gone with Gwen, Morgana, Gwaine, and Leon to see some scary movie. Merlin was excited about it, even though they always scared the bajeezus out of him. At a particularly scary part, he reached over and grabbed Arthur's hand and squeezed it. He laced their fingers, but that's not a big deal, right?

The second time it happened, Arthur was starting to wonder if Merlin had some sort of magic powers. They were playing spin the bottle, like all high-schoolers are bound to do at some point. They might have been drinking a little, which may or may not have led them there. Gwen spun and landed on Percival. Gwaine spun and landed on Morgana. Arthur spun and landed on _Merlin? _He groaned, but complied. He might have felt a rush when Merlin licked at his lip before breaking the kiss. Percival spun and got some girl Arthur didn't really know that well. Leon spun and got Gwaine, about which they both complained marginally. Merlin spun next and landed on Arthur with a grin. He shrugged and leaned forward on his palms. He pressed his mouth against Arthur's and nipped at his lip, waiting for Arthur's mouth to open a little before licking into it. Arthur fought a moan, feeling the blood surge to his groin. He began to kiss back before he felt Merlin's hand on his face and he snapped out of it.

The third time it happened, Arthur couldn't deny something was up. Arthur was staying with Merlin since his mom was out of town. Arthur was making a sandwich and complaining about not having gotten any action despite being his age. Merlin's reply was simply, "Oh?" Arthur nodded and continued on, not noticing Merlin slipping up behind him. Merlin's arms crossed around Arthur's waist, one going up to press blunt nails and fingertips into Arthur's pectorals and the other going to his hip. Merlin pressed slow, hot, slightly wet kisses against the side of Arthur's neck. Arthur dropped his sandwich materials and let out a small gasp. Merlin's hand slips up Arthur's shirt and strokes his skin, mouth never leaving his neck and collar. Arthur reflexively pushes into the touch behind him, making Merlin groan and press his erection into Arthur. Merlin's hand moved towards Arthur's groin and Arthur grabbed the wrist and spun around. "Merlin, what—" In a surprisingly husky voice, Merlin leaned into Arthur's ear and answered simply, "You wanted some action, right? I won't go too far." He licked into Arthur's ear and leaned down slightly to grab the backs of Arthur's legs. He lifted him onto the counter, grabbed the hair on the back of Arthur's head, and kissed him deeply. "You have to tell me you want it, Arthur," Merlin murmured. "I… just do it." He looked embarrassed. Merlin laughed huskily and, in a surprising display of strength, lifted Arthur under his ass to carry him to the sofa in the next room. He tossed Arthur on his back and climbed on top, slipping between Arthur's legs. He mock-fucked Arthur, pressing himself against Arthur's erection and ass and using his hand to compensate whatever he couldn't reach. Merlin looked at Arthur and blurted, "Shit, you're so fucking hot." Arthur cried out, "fuck!" and came right there in his jeans.

The fourth time it happened, Arthur swears he was voodoo-ed. He and Merlin were having their usual Saturday movie night. It was Merlin's turn to pick the movies and the last one he put on _just so happened_ to have a graphic sex scene in it. Arthur, being eighteen, was helpless to avoid the arousal that followed. Slowly, Merlin got closer to Arthur, taking advantage of his rapt attention to the telly. He jumped when he felt a hand on his leg and turned, looking Merlin in his pupil-blown eyes. He grinned a feral grin and ran his hand up Arthur's thigh, palming his erection when he reached it. Arthur's eyelids fluttered and he bucked into Merlin's hand, emitting a small moan. Merlin crawled towards him, catlike, and pulled Arthur's legs until he was flat on his back. He sat over him, pressing his ass against the crotch of Arthur's jeans. Arthur reached out to push him off instinctively, but his hands were grabbed and held over his head. Arthur tried to buck Merlin off just as Merlin grinded down against him. Merlin gasped, "Oh god," and Arthur lost it. He grabbed Merlin's hips with a bruising grip and pressed into him as hard as he could. Merlin took his wrists and whispered "Let me, yeah?" Arthur nodded and breathed, "Yeah." There's nothing wrong or gay or any of that about letting your best friend give you a good wank, right? Right.

The fifth time it happened, Arthur knew it had all been a part of some plan. Some big, flamboyant, elaborately concocted, cunning, conniving plan. Arthur was on the phone with his father, who had left the country on some _super important business trip._ Or something. He was starting to argue with Arthur over everything and Arthur was getting really irritated. Merlin looked up from his book when he heard Arthur's tone change. He looked at Arthur and smiled a toothy grin, getting on all fours. Arthur shook his head when Merlin started crawling towards him, backing him into a corner and against a wall. He sat up on his knees and leaned forward, biting Arthur's belt and unfastening it, hands cupping Arthur's ass. His mouth met Arthur's waist again, unbuttoning his pants, teeth going back for the zipper. Arthur had his hand in Merlin's hair, trying to pull him away, but Merlin just laughed, enduring the pain—maybe even enjoying it a little. He moved one hand to pull Arthur out of his undergarments, moving his mouth towards it only to notice Arthur was already getting hard. He smiled to himself and took Arthur in his mouth, looking up at him through his lashes. He went about it as quietly as he could, but employing every trick he knew about. Arthur's replies to his father began to get shorter, more curt, and less firm. "Arthur, are you okay?" Merlin could hear it from his position on his knees and stifled a laugh. "Is someone there?" Arthur choked, "No, dad. It's the TV." He tried to glare at Merlin, but only succeeded in nearly moaning into the phone at what he saw. He was getting close and Merlin could tell, taking him as deeply into his throat as he could until Arthur came. "Fuck! Ah!" Arthur threw his head back against the wall with a thud. "Arthur! Language!" his father scolded from the phone. "Sorry dad, I uh, hit my head. I need to go. Bye." Arthur hung up the phone and tossed it, preparing any kind of admonishing speech he could think of. But when he looked down and saw Merlin's face and neck covered in his come, all thoughts escaped his mind. All he could think to do was put two fingers under Merlin's chin and lift his head to make eye contact. Merlin looked him dead in the eye and licked some of the white from near his mouth and stared at Arthur with dilated eyes. Arthur stared heatedly as he got up and went to the bathroom to wash off his face and change his shirt. And maybe rub one out.

Arthur wasn't sure when the first time _he_ made it happen was. All he knows is that it just happened. Merlin was a crafty one, he'd give him that. Merlin had been being suggestive the entirety of their physics class together. Finally, after a look from Arthur, Merlin sauntered off to the restroom. Arthur felt his heart skip. He waited a few minutes and followed. The second he opened the bathroom door, he was slammed against it. Merlin ravaged his mouth with his own, a clash of tongues and teeth. When Merlin reached for Arthur's zipper, Arthur grabbed his wrist. "What are you doing? We're in the bathroom!" he hissed. Merlin grinned and pulled a single key out of his pocket. "Janitor gave it to me." He locked the door and began pressing kisses into Arthur's neck as he unfastened his jeans and ordered, "Take them off." Arthur's heart was pounding so hard he could barely hear anything else. He did as he was told. Merlin reached over to pull off Arthur's shirt and tossed it with the jeans and boxers. He led Arthur over to the sinks and bent him over one. He got on his knees behind Arthur and ordered again, "Spread your legs, Arthur." Arthur's blood was rushing as he did what he was told. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Merlin's tongue pressing against his entrance. Arthur gripped the sink as Merlin slid his tongue inside of him. Before Arthur had time to recover, Merlin pulled a small foil packet of lubricant from his jeans pocket. He dipped his fingers in it and pressed them smoothly into Arthur's entrance. Arthur flinched, but couldn't help but press back against it. Merlin prepared him as quickly as he could, eventually slicking up his own cock and pressing it slowly inside. Arthur cried out, beautifully in Merlin's opinion. Merlin began with small thrusts and built his way up to fucking Arthur ruthlessly. He reached around to jerk Arthur off in tandem with the pace he had set. Arthur came hard and Merlin rode him through it, pulling out just before completion to avoid sullying their clothes. He covered his dick with his hand, catching his come to rinse down the sink.

They cleaned up and stood in silence. Merlin was the first to break it with, "I really like you, you know. I think I love you. I mean, I can stay your friend if that's what you want, but I think I could make you happy, Arthur." Arthur's heart shattered and mended itself in a matter of seconds. "You already do, Merlin. I wouldn't have anyone else. And I… I like you too, Merlin."


End file.
